Bounty on Your Heart
by TracyCook
Summary: Quinn Fabray is an assassin, she works for her parent's company and was raised from a very young age to know how to kill. She is sent on an assignment that changes her life and entire perspective on living. Rachel Berry changes everything. Rachel/Quinn. Faberry Romance. Femslash.
1. Just One More Assignment

**Bounty on Your Heart**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee. Based very loosely on the movie Elektra (for the most part everything will be different, just the main concept is the same).

Pairing: Quinn and Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 1**

**Just One More Assignment**

Black leather clung to her perfect features, accentuating her thighs and allowing slight visibility to her cleavage. Aside from the dip in her top that revealed a portion of her skin, the leather suit covered every part of her body. What the suit did not cover was covered with long black gloves and tall boots. Medium-length blonde hair was disheveled and curled up in every direction. Hazel eyes fixated on the knife that she held in a sturdy hand. She did not seem affected by the blood that covered the blade, not in the slightest; it was natural to see such things in her line of work after all.

She was an assassin.

In a way, she was owned by her family. At a very young age, she had watched her parents be killed at the hands of their rivals. From that day forward she had been taken in by the 'family business' and taught how to protect herself, how to defend herself, but also how to kill. Perhaps to some it would not sound like a healthy environment for a young child, but for her it was all that she had ever known. She was content where she was in life.

Killing people to make a living. It was a simple job really. Stay unattached to the victims, kill them, and reap the benefits. Which, for an assassin of her rank the benefits were usually quite nice. High sums of money, lavish clothing, vehicles, and weaponry, everything that her heart desired she could have.

She stared down into her reflection in the knife, directly into her hard eyes as she finished cleaning off the blade before setting it down in the case that held all of her other knifes.

This was a nightly ritual of hers. She would always go through all of her weapons, starting with the most recently used, and clean them off and make sure that they were in shape to kill in the morning. She never knew when she would get another mission. So, she was always ready. Then after cleaning them to perfection, she would put them in their respective cases and hide them away in the walls of her home.

After this, she would strip and exorcise rigorously for a few hours before crawling into her big empty bed and staring up at the ceiling as she attempted to fall asleep. She did not wear the covers; she did not snuggle up into their warmth. She just lie on her back and stared at the ceiling until her weary mind drifted away from her.

She tried not to think too much. It was easier that way.

Emotions were pointless and got in the way of business.

O

She awakened to the sound of the doorbell echoing throughout her house. She had been trained to be a light sleeper and always aware of her surroundings. To be an assassin meant to never let ones guards down, because the moment that you let your guards down you would die. Moving out of her bed cautiously, she wielded the knife that she kept beneath her pillow and started down the stairs toward the front door slowly. Casting her hazel eyes around the room and looking for any signs of danger.

When she saw that nothing appeared to be out of place she moved toward the front door and opened it, readying her weapon for an attack if need be.

But, when she opened the door all that was there was a box sitting on her porch, as she had suspected. Usually no one told her about the missions beforehand. She preferred it that way. Then she did not have to communicate with anyone. It was simple, they sent a box with the information in it and she completed the mission.

That was what was on her doorstep. A box.

Hastily, she moved to grab the box before moving back into the safety of her house and closing and locking the door behind her. Checking to make sure that it was locked. She then headed into the dining room and took a seat at the table, fixating her eyes on the box as she started to open it. She wondered where this mission would take her. Honestly, that was her favorite part of her job. That it allowed her to travel all over the world.

Inside of the box were various accessories that could double as weapons. As usual they wanted her to test out the new experimental products. At the bottom of the box was a piece of paper with the information that she needed to start her mission. They rarely told her everything all at once.

All that it said was that she had a 'single target' to take out in 'New York City.' It listed an address for where she would be staying. This is where she was to go and wait for the rest of her assignment.

Her pink lips quirked up at the ends as she read over the city that she would be going to one more time, her heart leapt with excitement. She loved New York City. It was one of her favorite places to get assigned. It was such a beautiful city with a vast assortment of individuals. Somehow, when she was wandering the streets of New York, she did not feel so strange; she did not feel as if she stood out. She could take in a Broadway show and visit the tourist sights and she always felt like she belonged.

She also had made many friends in New York. She momentarily contemplated visiting them when she went to do her assignment, but it was not reasonable. It had been years since she had last saw them and she did not wish to put their lives in danger. She had come to terms with the harsh reality years prior when one of her closest friends had been shot in an attempt to kill her. The life of a killer was a life of solitude, it was better to remain unattached.

Suddenly, her cellphone started ringing, snapping her out of her lonely thoughts. She let out an embarrassing and unattractive squeak. She rarely was surprised.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath as she reached for her phone and looked at the number. It said, Unknown Caller. She knew what that meant. It was someone from the business.

Flipping the phone open she lifted it to her ear and answered with a straightforward, "What do you want?"

"As pleasant as always I see, Fabray."

"My job is not to be pleasant. What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"Did you get your assignment?" The man on the other end of the phone asked. He was her agent. He set up her jobs and delivered her money.

"Yes."

"Good. You should probably head out tonight, that way you can settle in before your mission. It shouldn't be very difficult, but it is worth a good amount of money, so please do make sure you are well rested so that you can perform at your best."

"I will be fine." She muttered out, shutting her phone and hanging up on him. She hated that he worried about her, because she knew that his concern was not for her. No one cared if she died on a mission. No one thought about her well-being. His concern was that the mission gets completed and that he gets paid. She could die as long as she finished the assignment first, for all that he cared.

O

Her blonde hair tangled around her face due to the wind, occasionally strands would get into her mouth or hazel eyes as she walked the streets of New York City. Currently, she was wearing her normal attire. She was not a spy, she was not a thief, she was not an assassin, she was Quinn Fabray. A woman that loved the beauty of the city and the romance of the opera, a woman that loved the alluring voices of the singers on Broadway, and the occasional smile of a stranger as they passed her on the street.

Tonight, she was just a woman in the vast sea of individuals that flooded the streets.

And tonight, she was going to go to a Broadway production. She did not care what the production was; she just wanted to enjoy it.

Once inside, she took a seat toward the back of the auditorium. She did not wish to be surrounded by people. While she felt safer in the crowds of New York, she still worried that someone could be hurt around her, or that she could be killed. That was not something she wanted to risk by being too obvious. Crossing her legs she stared at the stage and waited for the show to begin. It was a show that was apparently new, she had never heard about it before. The leading actress was Rachel Berry.

As the lights in the auditorium dimmed, Quinn could feel her heart start to race as she watched the show begin. It was already proving to be a beautiful production. The scenery on the stage was lovely, the way that they made it seem alive and real.

Then, when the lead actress came out on the stage, she was blown away by the power and beauty of her voice. It was the most beautiful voice that she had ever heard. Not only that, but the expressions that she wore on her face to show her emotions were wonderful, they truly sold the feelings to the blonde and made her believe her. They made her feel, that was terrifying. She was not used to feeling sorrow or happiness, and now she was feeling those emotions for someone else.

She also took notice of how beautiful the woman was. She was not what would be deemed a beauty in popular-culture, but she had a unique beauty that was breathtaking.

Quinn found that she spent the majority of the show watching Rachel. Watching the way that her large brown eyes sparkled in the spotlight, the way that her full-lipped smile spread across her beautiful face, and the way that her face contorted in an oddly adorable way when she was singing. It was entrancing. So entrancing in fact, that she had caught little of the actual storyline by the time the curtain closed and the actors all took their bow.

'_Wait… the show is over, already?' _She internally wondered as she watched the actors head back stage. She had not noticed how much time had passed.

She stared at the stage and waited for the other guests to filter out of their seats and the auditorium before attempting to move, she did not like pushing her way through crowds when it was not necessary. She had nowhere that she needed to be in a hurry, why rush? Finally, once most of the other people had left the room she stood to her feet and started toward the exit. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of the woman from the stage and why she had affected her in such a way. It was so busy that she had not been paying attention to where she was going and she had run into someone.

Quinn stopped moving and took a step back, staring at the other woman. It was her. The actress from the production. She refrained from apologizing; it was not in her nature to apologize. But, it did seem to be in the other woman's nature.

Rachel stared up into beautiful hazel eyes and her breath caught in her throat at the sight, the blonde was one of the most attractive women that she had ever met, if not the most attractive. She smiled and quickly apologized for having upset the other, she was wearing a scowl and did not appear to be pleased. Rachel assumed it was because she had run into her.

"I am so sorry; I did not mean to run into you I am simply in a hurry. I was supposed to meet someone after the production and I was not paying close attention to where I was going." She paused and blushed softly when she noticed that the blonde was wearing a slight smile that looked almost non-existent. Her large brown eyes lit up and she realized how she could make up for her mistake. "Perhaps I could sign something for you as a way to apologize, I know that I am still only starting my career on Broadway, but I guarantee that one day my signature will be a prized possession."

Quinn hastily realized how driven and confident the other woman was. She was holding her chin up high and she spoke as if she knew that she were going to make it somewhere, she knew that she was going to be a star. That was admirable. _'And she will be a star… She was wonderful tonight…'_

She could not find it in herself to deny the short diva the opportunity to sign something for her, so she pulled out the program and handed it to her. Still, not saying anything.

Luckily, Rachel took the hint and smiled brightly before writing down her name on the program. She added a star to the end of her name which Quinn could not deny was utterly adorable. She was going to be a star and despite the fact that she would probably never see the woman again, she was proud of her.

"Thank you." Quinn said as she took the signed program back. She was not going to say something, but she felt inclined to be polite to her. She did not want to crush her dreams or her enthusiasm. Hers had been crushed at a very young age.

"You are most welcome. I do hope that you will come and see me perform again." Rachel said with a nod of her head before she started to walk away.

The blonde assassin attempted to put the thoughts of Rachel out of her mind as she walked out of the auditorium; she knew it was pointless to think about her, to miss her. It was pointless and also ridiculous. She would never see this woman again.

O

The sound of the doorbell pulled her out of the strange dreams that she was having, and she sat up abruptly in her bed. Her blonde hair was in a mess and sticking up in every direction. She forced herself out of bed and to the front door, not really wanting to complete an assignment today. Last night had been far too emotional and it was wearing on her.

Still, it was her job, and she planned to finish it.

Making her way to the front door, she opened it and found yet another package. She assumed that it would reveal the rest of the details of her mission. Reaching out she picked it up and then closed her door and locked it behind her for privacy.

Quinn walked out into the living room, in front of the roaring fireplace, and started to pace in front of it. Opening the package she found a bundle of papers inside of it. The top one had more information on the subject. Hazel eyes scanned over the contents of the papers, it told her where to go, when to do it, and how to do it, but as her eyes traveled over the name of the subject and the picture of the subject her eyes filled with conflicting emotions and the papers slipped between her fingers.

They floated to the floor, scattering around her feet.

She had never felt so conflicted about an assignment in her lifetime.

O

Authors Note:

This is obviously an AU fanfic. I have had this idea floating around in my mind for a while, and I just decided to go with it. Please do give me some reviews and tell me if y'all enjoy it, tell me if I should continue with it, if you want to see what's gonna happen. :) I would love that so much!

Thank you all for reading! You guys are amazing and encourage me to keep writing every day!

Love you guys.

-Tracy Cook


	2. Is It Worth It?

**Bounty on Your Heart**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee. Based very loosely on the movie Elektra (for the most part everything will be different, just the main concept is the same).

Pairing: Quinn and Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter 2**

**Is It Worth It?**

Staring through the scope of her sniper rifle, she watched as the subject danced around the stage. She was singing with such passion and ambition. Quinn shuddered at the thought of being the cause of that passion ending, at being the reason that her voice would die out. She would get a final applause as she dramatically fell over, mid-song, and bled to death on the stage. It would be beautiful, downright artistic, but it would be a tragedy.

She did not know why her family cared to kill the woman who seemed altogether innocent. It caused her stomach to flip and she felt like she would vomit any moment now. She did not understand it, and she did not want to understand it, she knew what her job was and now she needed to execute the mission.

That was her priority. Not Rachel's future stardom.

This is why she was not to get close to anyone. She never knew who she was going to have to kill and the less that she knew about the individual the easier it was to kill them. Quinn did not know much about Rachel, but she did know that she deserved to live out her dreams.

No one with so much passion deserved to have their dreams end in such a morbid manner.

Quinn attempted to focus on the target as she moved the gun along with her as she danced across the stage. Finally, she halted in order to belt out a few lovely notes and Quinn knew that it was her chance to eliminate her. Yet, she could not shake the feeling that she was killing someone who had done nothing wrong. What could she have possibly done? These conflicting thoughts flooded her mind and caused her hand to start shaking, making it impossible for her to accurately aim at the beautiful woman.

Nothing like this had ever happened. She had taken out targets that were further away than this with ease.

Lowering her gun she steadied her breathing and closed her eyes trying to regain control of her mind and her hand. Then she let out a breath and refocused the gun, aiming it directly between Rachel's eyes as she sang, all that she had to do was pull down on the trigger and she would be dead. That was all she had to do.

She applied pressure to the trigger, but not enough to actually shoot the gun. Then, she let up on the trigger. She tried this many more times only to find that she could not do it.

Groaning out in frustration she lowered the gun and placed her hand to her forehead. This was not going to work. She could not kill Rachel Berry. She could not take away all of her hope, her dreams, her love of life. It was not fair to her. Someone else would have to finish the job. Standing to her feet she brushed off her leather and placed the gun on her back before climbing down the side of the building and disappearing into a dark ally.

No one saw her. She was too fast and too stealthy.

Pulling out her cellphone, she dialed the number for her agent. Knowing that it was a risky move, they were not supposed to contact each other this way. Someone could trace it. But, she needed to tell him that she was incapable of going through with the assignment.

She lifted the phone to her ear and realized that her hand was still shaking uncontrollably and that her heart was still pounding painfully against her chest. It was not a reaction she was used to. Quinn Fabray had slaughtered hundreds of people, some of them with her own bare hands. She had killed people in front of their own friends and family, and now she was not able to finish such a simple assignment? All she had to do was take out one person.

One insignificant human in a world full of seven-billion, and she could not do it.

She was ashamed. It was embarrassing. How could she be so pathetic?

"Hello? Fabray? What is going on, did you finish the assignment?" He asked on the other end of the line. He sounded just as worried as she felt. She never called him and if she was then he knew that something had gone wrong in the plan.

"I couldn't go through with it."

"What? Why not? You know that the business is going to pay us three million for this, right?"

"I am aware." She stated spitefully as she looked around the ally making sure that no one was watching her.

"That's a lot of money, Fabray. It is just one girl. She does not even have any fighting experience; it should have been a simple kill."

"Well it wasn't!" Quinn growled out angrily, her voice shaking as her grip tightened on the cellphone. Why couldn't he just accept that she did not feel inclined to murder this woman? Letting out a sigh she clenched her jaw and tried to calm down. "Look, I am aware that it is a large sum of money, I just couldn't murder her like that. Not without knowing what she has done to deserve it—"

"—Deserve it?" He laughed. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Fabray? This is nonsense. You have never needed to know why someone deserved to be killed before, why now? And what do you mean "murder"? Is that how you look at this? You have never called it that before. Don't tell me that you are growing a conscience on me now." He berated her.

"No, I am fine with continuing to kill people. Just not her." Her voice was adamant and definite. She was not going to kill Rachel Berry.

"If you don't kill her, someone else will."

"I know."

"Fabray, that is a lot of money to just give to someone else for doing the job. I really think that you should reconsider—"

"—I am not killing her. End of discussion. Let someone else kill her, I don't care as long as I can pretend that she is alright."

"She won't be alright Quinn, she will die."

"That's why I said pretend. I gotta go." Quinn stated in a heartless tone as she closed her phone and hung up on him. She did not want to talk with him any longer. He was only reminding her over and over that even if she backed out of the assignment, Rachel Berry would still die. This caused her chest to clench uncomfortably as she grew dizzy and sick to her stomach. She was not supposed to react this way, she was stronger than this.

Still, she could not shake the feeling that she did not want Rachel to die. Not by her hand, and not by anyone else's hand either.

The guilt was suffocating.

O

Hazel eyes focused on the ceiling of the home that she was renting out whilst on assignment. She had attempted to lie down and go to sleep hours ago, but she was having no luck falling asleep. She had too much on her mind. Thoughts were rushing around inside of her skull and colliding painfully, she could not understand what half of them meant.

She was thinking about Rachel and about the mission that she had not gone through with.

She could not figure out what they could have possibly wanted the Broadway star for. Rachel did not appear exceptionally strong, nor did she seem to have a secret evil side, she just seemed like a sweet woman with a lot of ambition and a big heart that was ready to be crushed by someone. To kill her would be wrong, like kicking a small puppy or killing a child. It just didn't sit well with Quinn. Rachel did not deserve to die.

That was what was bothering her. Rachel did not deserve to die. Not by the blonde assassin's hand or anyone else's.

She had too much to live for.

These thoughts and emotions that the other woman elicited inside of her were causing her to reevaluate her entire life, her job, how important money was to her. How important saving Rachel was to her. She knew that it was ridiculous and irrational. She could not throw away an entire career just to save some woman that she hardly even knew, to become a fugitive and be hunted down endlessly by her family's business, but she could not live with herself if she did nothing.

It was horrifying to her just how willing she was to throw away everything that she had built over an entire lifetime in order to save Rachel. Perhaps it was because she was the first person who had made her feel an ounce of emotion over the last ten years, or maybe there was something more to it.

Regardless of the reasoning, she knew what she had to do.

She had to continue to watch Rachel Berry. To keep an eye on her no matter where she went and to make sure that she was safe. Someone else would come after her, three million dollars was a high bid for a human life, and she knew that if she did not collect someone else would try. She needed to stop them from doing so. Maybe she would have to kidnap Rachel and take her somewhere safe where no one would be able to get her, she didn't know, but she was going to save her.

This lifted some of the weight of the guilt that was settling in on her and suffocating her. But it did little to alleviate her anxiety.

Once she started killing other assassins and turned against the company, there would be no going back. Everything that she had grown to understand as life, to love, would be gone.

'_Is it really worth it?'_

O

Authors Note:

I know that this chapter is much shorter, but I hope that y'all enjoy it! :) I may keep the chapters shorter but more frequent. At least I will try and make them frequent. Thank you all for reading and please do leave me some encouragement! The next chapter will be longer and have some more Faberry interaction!

Thank you all for reading! :)

Love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
